Summer Vacation
by nicsnort
Summary: Tsuzuki and the others are granted a vacation and head up north to a lodge but when strange things begin happening they begin investigating. What does Muraki have to do with all this? And what the hell does he want with Tsuzuki? Muraki/Tsuzuki
1. Chapter 1

**okay so most of this is from one of the cds that are only in Japanese so I though I'd translate it for everyone and make it in a story format, with a little extra ;)  
I do not own Yami no Matsuei or a pair of clogs**

* * *

The cicadas were buzzing in the summer heat as Tsuzuki and Hisoka made their way to Konoe's office, he had called them in for some reason, probably to yell at Tsuzuki for his latest blunder.

"Hey Chief Konoe? What did you want with us?," Tsuzuki said entering the office, "Aaah it's sooo boiling in here!"

"Oooh, it's Tsuzuki and Hisoka!" Watari said.

"So you two have been called too?" the Gushoushin piped up.

"Watari-san and Gushoushin! What's this all about?" Hisoka exclaimed.

"Probably some boring meeting again…" Tsuzuki whined, wondering if he could sneak out without being noticed by Tatsumi.

"If you leave Tsuzuki you'll miss out on the surprise," Tatsumi commented, "but that's fine by me go right ahead." Tsuzuki paused his escape, now willing to hear what this was about.

"Hmm? Oh. Ahem everyone, what I am going to order you to do, is entirely Enma-sama's wish," Konoe began.

"Enma-sama? That's very unusual of him." Tsuzuki interrupted.

"Tsuzuki, Kurosaki, Watari, Tatsumi, Gushoushin - you are the five who have been chosen."

"What? Me too?" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Yes," Konoe continued," now listen very carefully, all of you…The five of you... are given a special vacation?"

"WHAT?" the five shouted in surprise.

"I said, the five of you are given a special vacation."

"But WHY!" Watari asked.

"Enma-sama has been very compassionate. He is giving all Shinigami a three-day holiday."

"But...if all Shinigami were to take holidays, what will happen to the ministry? What of the work we have to do?" Tatsumi asked worried.

"Do not worry. We are giving the vacation to separate groups at separate times, so that not all the Shinigami will be on holiday at once. And it is just for three days."

"But Chief!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"OOHHH, shut up, Tatsumi! Don't spoil the fun! Enma-sama's not being a stingy bum for a change, he's giving us a holiday! We should all be happy! Let's get outta here before Enma-sama changes his mind!" Tsuzuki wailed, hanging off the assistant.

"Tsuzuki-san!," Tatsumi scolded pushing the dog like man off. "Do you even have enough money to get a hotel outside? To eat outside? What do you intend to do, just run out of here and starve?"

"Umm…"

It was at that moment Watari giggled with a triumphant grin, "Hehehe! I'm such a lucky guy!"

"What is it, Watari-san?" Hisoka inquired.

"Haha! I went to the shopping mall the other day, and I did this scratchie thingy and I won a special vacation coupon ticket! I'll use this and go somewhere nice!"

"Perfect!" Tsuzuki yelled, "Let's use Watari's coupon ticket and go out, everyone!"

"HUHHH! W-wait! It's my ticket!"

"Good idea," Tatsumi said.

"It's a GREAT idea, Tsuzuki-san!" Gushoushin said excitedly.

"Wow," Hisoka said amazed, "You actually do come up with intelligent things sometimes."

"You think so? You really think so?," Tsuzuki blushed, "Hehe! Hisoka gave me a compliment!"

"But it's my coupon ticket! You mean you're all gonna use my coupon ticket?," Watari complained backing into a corner as the others closed in on him.

"Absolutely," Tatsumi said venomously.

Watari was almost crying now, "you're so cruel!" He cried but nodded in agreement under Tatsumi stare.

Chief Konoe laughed behind his desk at his subordinate's trouble, "Hahaha. Poor Watari."

"Okay, let's decide where we're going to go," Gushoushin suggested, "There's only three days vacation. If we don't hurry and decide, it's going to be over!"

"Exactly!" Tsuzuki cried out, "Gushoushin use your computer to search for a great vacation spot!"

"Uhhhrgh! I'm not supposed to use this computer for recreational purposes, you know!" Tsuzuki looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and a perfect pout. "Fine I can make an exception just this once." He grumbled pressing booting up his laptop.

"Can everyone tell me what sort of place they want to go to? I'll just enter the data in and let the computer search for the best spot to suit your requirements. Anything in particular you want? Anyone?"

"MEEEE!," Tsuzuki yelled bouncing up and down his hand in the air, "I wanna go somewhere I can eat heaps and sleep heaps and be lazy all day!"

"I don't really mind as long as there's not many people around. I'd like it if it was a nice quiet place," Hisoka said.

"I need to get some exercise! I haven't gotten a lot of exercise lately…" Watari mentioned.

"That's 'cause you're always in your lab doing weird experiments," said Tsuzuki teasingly.

"Yup. I discovered this new super-medicine yesterday! How'd you like to be my guinea pig?"

"NO THANK YOU!"

"Hmm," Tatsumi pondered, "I'd like somewhere quiet where I can read. And great scenery of course, and a nice cool place to get away from the boiling summer. Hmmm, and I'd prefer a forest-lodge sort of place rather than a hotel, so we can relax more. Well, that's what I'd like."

"Okay, I'll just enter the data and…done, but I'd be surprised if theres a place meeting al of your requirements though."

"Tatsumi's asking the most."

"Yeah, He's asking a lot & very precisely in detail. How frugal." Tsuzuki and Watari whispered like old women.

"Well I think it's better to be precise so it will be easier for Gushoushin to find a place!"

"Ooh! Look! The information is coming out!"

"Oh let me see," Tsuzuki shouted snatching the computer from the floating bird. "Awww. None of them seem good…Ooh! How about this one!"

"Which one? Let's see... The "Miyama Family Lodge"?"

"Yeah!"

"A beautiful lodge located next to a lake. Tennis courts and Hiking courses are near. Hot springs to heal your body."

"Sounds great!"

"But do you think we'd be able to get a reservation this late? I mean, we'll be there tomorrow."

"Wait a second…" Gushousin said typing, "it's alright! We got a reservation!"

"Yaay! That's great! I can be lazy all day! Yaaay!" Tsuzuki rejoiced halfway out the door, "Well, Chief, we'd better get going now!"

"Wait, Tsuzuki!" Konoe hollered.

"Not again… So, what do you want this time for your souvenir?"

"Hot spring dumplings of course!"

"Yes, yes... As you wish. Let's go, guys!" They all cheered and rushed out the door ready to started their well earned vacation.

"Hmmm. Special a vacation…" Konoe sighed, "It's good to be young, isn't it? I wish I could go…"

* * *

**hope you all enjoyed the first segment their should be around ten more with one being all yaoi smut :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so obviously this is going to be a slow updating story but I still will complete it so don't worry!  
Once again this is not my oringal idea this from one the exclusive Japanese CDs I've merely translated it and added bits and pieces.  
I don't own Yami no Matsui or else there really would be yaoi in it.**

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_First day of our vacation was a busy one. We met up at the train station at 7 o'clock in the morning to catch a bullet train. Tsuzuki-san was extremely high spirited, running all over the station causing havoc. I am ashamed to have to admit that I had a little fun flying around as well. As a result, the two of us were cautioned by the station guards, and Tsuzuki-san went quiet at last. The train arrived at our destination at around lunch time. We got off, got our luggage, and were on our way to the lodge in no time. But…_

"Who's the idiot that suggested we take this road!" Hisoka panted.

"Not road, Hisoka! It's a HIKING COURSE!" Tsuzuki yelled excitedly.

"We know that already! But why did you have to choose to do a hiking course when we have all of our heavy luggage with us, and we're tired from the train trip!" Gushoshin said puffin up angrily.

"You're not holding any luggage," Tsuzuki rebutted, "Besides, you were really excited about walking a hiking course when I suggested it!"

"Aaaargh, I really can't walk anymore. Scientists aren't meant to climb up hills like this," Watari whined nearly falling over, "But we can't risk flying in case someone sees us…"

"Tsuzuki-san, you're going to pay for this!" Tatsumi yelled.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"The sun's going down…" Tatsumi pointed out, without really needing to.

"Well, that's our first day gone…" Hisoka sighed glaring at Tsuzuki.

"There! I see it now!" Tsuzuki shouted, "look, that sign there! "Miyama Family Lodge"!"

"If it's not my eyes playing tricks on me, that sign there says, "Free buses from the station to the lodge - only 30 minutes!" Tatsumi growled, "I also see a sign right in front of us which says this. "For Hiking course A, enter here. A scenic walk through the mountain to the train station, required time - 5 hours." Or is it just my eyes, TSUZUKI?"

"You mean, we wasted 4 and a half hours trudging through the mountains when we could have just got on a bus?" They all turned towards Tsuzuki who was trying to sneak off.

"Just where do you think you're going!"

"Uh...Um...I…" Tsuzuki stammered as they others advanced on him, "W-wait! Everyone! Let's talk this over, hey? Let's take peaceful means, and.…" Tsuzuki screamed as they beat him to a pulp and dumped their luggage on him. "Oww…so heavy…"

_…After wasting many hours trudging through the forest meaninglessly because of Tsuzuki-san, we all arrived at Miyama Family Lodge. It was early evening by the time we settled in our rooms, so a whole day out of the 3 day holiday was wasted._

* * *

Soft morning light filtered through the windows as the twittering of sparrows and cooing of herons rang throughout the cool air. "Huh? Where's Tsuzuki?" Watari asked sleepily upon waking.

Tatsumi looked up from folding his futon, "Oh, Tsuzuki-san? He went skipping out of the room a few minutes ago with a sickeningly broad smile on his face, singing out loud that he's going to the hot springs."

"Again? He went in the hot springs so many times last night!"

"Well, as young as he looks, he's the oldest out of us all. I guess he's getting age-cramps in his back or something. Arthritis, maybe. Old men love hot springs - it's a well-known fact." Tatsumi chuckled slightly at his own joke.

"Look at him. He's sound asleep, poor Boy," Watari said leaning over the soundly sleeping Hisoka.

"You can't blame him. Imagine having to babysit that Tsuzuki-san all day, every day. He's probably sleeping off his stress and tiredness - let him be in the meantime."

_The world around Hisoka was foggy yet absolutely clear, vague but familiar. '__**Where is this? Where am I...? It's...the hiking course that we walked yesterday...!**__' There was the patter of small feet behind him and he turned to see a small girl with perky pig tails running along the path._

_"Daddy! Mummy! Hurry up! Come on!" The girl yelled gesturing to two figure far behind her, "I see the end of the hiking course! We're here finally! Whooaa! Look at the pretty lake!"_

_Intrigued Hisoka followed the little girl out by the large road, he smiled at her excitability. A funky beat was playing in the background getting steadily louder. '__**Wait**__!' Snapping his head to the right he saw a large muscle car coming around the bend far too fast. '__**Hey that driver's not concentrating on the road! But the girl...! What if…**__'_

_"Hurry up Mummy, Daddy! You've got to see the lake! Come on - I want to go down and touch the water!" The girl ran carelessly out onto the road ignoring the shouts of her parents behind her._

_'__**NO! STOP! DON'T GO! THE CAR! WATCH OUT! NOO!' **__Hisoka ran trying to reach the girl to pull her out of the path of the oncoming car but…_

Hisoka sat up quickly, panting with eyes wide his hand reaching out to save the little girl.

"Are you alright, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Have a bad dream or something, Bon?"

"I…" Hisoka paused a swallowed trying to calm his erratic breath, "You know the hiking course we walked yesterday? I dreamt that a girl...Just at the exit of the hiking course...a girl got run over by a car…"

"What!"

"It...it was so real! It was nothing like a normal dream. It was as if it was trying to tell me something... What if the girl really—"

"Calm down, Bon. It's probably just a dream. But we can always check and make sure if it really happened or not. Just relax for now, go get a shower or something. You're drenched in sweat!"

"I agree with Watari, Kurosaki-kun," Tatsumi said pouring himself a cup of coffee, "let's think about this later, and for now, go and relax for a while."

"Yeah... I will..." Hisoka said distantly, getting up slowly in a slight daze.

"I'll go with you then, Hisoka-san!" Gushoushin said hopping on to Hisoka's shoulder.

"Have a nice shower and make sure to relax, take a bath if you must Hisoka, after all we're on vacation!"

_Day two of the holiday. I had a strange dream that morning. Little did I know that this strange dream would ruin our supposed-to-be-peaceful vacation…_

* * *

Steam poured from the shower as Tsuzuki slid the door open steam blocking his lower half from view, "Aaahh! That was good!" Tsuzuki grabbed a fluffy white towel from the rack and proceeded to dry his body humming to himself. _'Today is going to be a great day I can tell'_ he thought sliding in to his light brown yukata and loosely securing it. The door glided open behind him and a cool breeze blew in from the hall making his neck hair stand on end.

"Brr…Done. Now all I have to do is dry my hair, and…"

"Oh hello, Tsuzuki-san," the new comer said his voice cool and smooth and very familiar, "I never thought I would see you at such a place. What a lovely coincidence..."

Tsuzuki froze in his motions '_Oh no oh no oh kami no please tell me it's not him...!_' He turned around slowly dreading what he was about to see, there standing by the door imitating an angel with his white yukata and silky silver hair was Muraki. Tsuzuki sqeaked in shock and fright, "Muraki?"

"Long time no see, Tsuzuki-san. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder - and it truly does. What a pleasant surprise to see you at such a place... We must truly be bound together by the threads of fate - we are destined for each other, do you not think...? I'm sorry I don't have those roses I promised you but I wasn't expecting to find you here."

"W-w-why are you here!" He asked beginning to shake as Muraki took a few steps closer.

"I own an estate near that lake. I always come to stay here in the summer. It's just...this year, I felt your presence nearby. So like a butterfly being lured to the sweet nectar of a beautiful flower, I wandered around in search of you..."

"Stuff the flowers and butterflies! Get away from me!" Muraki ignored Tsuzuki taking a step forward, forcing Tsuzuki a few steps back.

"W-wait! Don't you dare...! Go away, you...!" Tsuzuki yelled as Muraki came even closer smirking as he watched Tsuzuki trap himself.

"Have you realized how defenseless and vulnerable you are at the moment...?" Muraki laughed, "Your damp hair, your hot flushed cheeks, such tender looking fair skin peeking so enticingly from the exposed front of your yukata..." He took a few more steps trapping Tsuzuki in a corner with one arm the other brushing a few droplets of water from Tsuzuki's cheek.

"Get away from me, you pervert!" The purple eyed man shouted with fear as Muraki slipped one hand in the fold of Tsuzuki's yukata.

"Tsuzuki-san...! Let me attain my desire, just this once..." Muraki breathed in his ear.

"OH KAMI SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEE!" Tsuzuki's screams were so loud that they struggling pair didn't hear the door slide open again until…

"AAAAHHHH!"

"I'm saved!" Tsuzuki cried tears welling in his eyes.

"Annoying brat," Muraki said pulling away from Tuszuki and straightening his robe.

"MURAKI! WHY ARE Y-!" Hisoka's voice stopped as a pair of bells began to ring, seemingly from nowhere. "I... I felt a presence..."

"Yes. It was definitely the presence of a spirit..." Tsuzuki said sliding along the wall away from Muraki.

"Waah! T-t-tsuzuki-san! Look out the window! Near the lake, there!" Gushoushin said flapping his wings wildly. Tsuzuki and Hisoka rushed over to the window, outside was the pale image of a bloody girl walking along the lake edge and crying.

"That girl...! The girl in my dreams! The one that got run over...!"

"So that's the girl you saw get run over, Hisoka-san!" Gosoushin asked landing on the boy's shoulder.

"Yes. Definitely...But that means...that she died physically, but her soul is lost, and that is why she is wandering around...?"

"Oh! She... disappeared..."

"Gushoushin, go and tell Tatsumi and Watari about this." Tsuzuki ordered, "We have to go and look for her soul. We can't just leave her crying on her own like that. She'd be so lonely...! Come on, we've gotta do something!"

"Okay! I'll go right now!"

In the corner Muraki was mumbling menacing to himself, "Ohhhh...Very well, very well... Interesting... Maybe I could manipulate the matter..."

"Did you just say something, Muraki?" Tsuzuki asked accusingly.

"Nothing you may be interested in. Be that as it may, Tsuzuki-san, I must invite you to my estate. I will be honoured to be able to host you, and I assure you that you will get the utmost pleasure of my warmest hospitality... As I am a coffee lover, I shall offer you all the coffees in the world - and perhaps some of my own secret blends if you wish..."

Tsuzuki shivered when the Doctor laughed evilly, "Uh...ahh... I think I'll decline...?"

"Just remember that you are welcome anytime. Well, I shall get going then. Farewell, my love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Here's the next chapter...umm...yep thats it...going to college soon...two days...umm...enjoy!**

* * *

…_I had no idea at this point what the simultaneous appearances of Muraki and the ghost of the girl meant... But I knew just one thing. It was way too peculiar to be a coincidence... By sunset that day, we had obtained some information on that girl. Her name was Akane Nanamori - she was 10 years old. She had come to this lodge with her family last summer holidays, when she was involved in that accident. So the dream I had, had actually happened - it just happened last year. But...then the problems began..._

Gushoushin was typing furiously on his computer, "This... and that... yup, got that... nope. Still nothing. Aaah! This is so irritating! How weird!"

"What's up?" Tsuzuki asked handing the bird a slice of cake.

"The name Akane Nanamori is nowhere!"

"You mean she's not on the deceased list?" Hisoka asked nudging Tsuzuki out of the way.

"Yeah... She's not..."

"But that's not possible!" Tsuzuki exclaimed almost spilling his own cake, "What we saw was definitely a lost soul."

"That's why it's so weird, I'm telling you! Usually, when people die, their souls return to the country of their birth, no matter where they were when they died. When they return, they are marked on the deceased list. A soul can be lost or wandering, but it is _always_ listed on the deceased list. But...in this case...oh I have no idea why..."

The door slid open and Tatsumi and Watari came in. "We just got some interesting information."

"Really! What is it?" The three asked.

"We gathered information on the sightings of ghosts around this area. And surprised we were...Take a look at this." As he spoke Watari opened a large map on the table.

"What's this map got to do with it?"

"This map," Tatsumi said, "is the map of the lake and the suburbs around it. The red dots on the page show where sightings of ghosts were."

"What dots? All I see is a big red circle near the lake!" Tsuzuki exclaimed spilling a bit of frosting on Tatsumi's pants.

Tatsumi glared at Tsuzuki and wacked him over the head. "That's my point. The sightings are all arranged so that they make a gigantic ring surrounding a certain spot. Get it now?"

"Yeah," Tsuzuki groaned.

"Look at the center of the ring, Tsuzuki." Hisaoka said holding an ice pack on his partner's head, "The center of all sightings is..."

"Muraki's estate!"

Watari sighed, "All of the sightings are centered around Muraki's estate. That weirdo has got to have something to do with this."

"What should we do?"

"I guess we'll have to go... to his estate..." Tsuzuki cried out like his was dying at the thought.

"Yeah... But you don't think that if we go up to him and ask questions he'll just give answers, do you?"

"If we just knock on his door and ask if we can run around his estate looking for clues, somehow I don't think he'll say yes..." Gushoushin squeaked.

"That's my point." Hisoka sighed, "I mean he's not exactly on our side. He won't just help us or give us information for nothing."

"What should we do then?"

Watari laughed manically "You poor flock of lost lambs - I am the answer to your prayers! I have a great plan - it WILL work. I assure you 100% success!"

"What is it!"

"Well... Come closer, everyone..."

"So that's my plan. What do you think?"

* * *

"NO WAY! NO, NO, NO! I AM SOOOOOOOO NOT DOING THAT! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN DO THAT!" Tsuzuki yelled trying to run from the room, only to have everyone block him.

"You are dead, idiot."

"THAT'S NOT MY POINT!"

"Only you can do it. You will do it." Tatsumi commanded.

"Don't worry! I'm sure it won't be that bad!"

"No. I don't care what anyone says, I AM NOT DOING IT!"

_Tsuzuki protested as much as he can - but he lost 4:1, and so Watari-san's plan was put into action. Tomorrow, we will be visiting Muraki's estate…_

* * *

_Tatsumi's Travel Log:_

_Third day of our vacation. As we had decided on doing yesterday, we split up into two groups. Watari-san, Gushoushin and I were to search for Akane's soul, so we were to sneak into Muraki's estate from the lake side. In the meantime, Tsuzuki-san and Kurosaki-kun were to distract Muraki's attention by entering via the main gate to his estate and visiting him. I feel a little sorry for Tsuzuki san, but he will have to serve as our bait. Well, he's useless otherwise, anyway._

Hisoka and Tsuzuki walked along the forest path, sort of, Hisoka was pulling Tsuzuki against his will while Tsuzuki cried trying to run away.

"Stop whining like a baby, and just get on with walking, Tsuzuki! Do you think I want to see Muraki! In the original plan, I didn't even have to come with you! So be thankful that I'm here, okay!" Hisoka snapped giving Tsuzuki a vicious tug.

"But...but Hisooookaaaaa...We're bait! B-A-I-T! For god's sakes, I'm not a worm on a fishing line...!. We're bait to get Muraki's attention. And you know perfectly well what 'attention' means when it comes to Muraki...I'm gonna die..."

"Not "we," Tsuzuki. YOU. _You_ are bait, not me. I'm just here for your moral support, and nothing else - if that makes you feel any better."

"Damn this stupid plan...! Wasn't this supposed to be a VACATION! At the moment, this is HELL! No food, no rest, no lazy lying around...! Hisokaaaa, what did I do in my last life to deserve this? Why do I have to go through this? What did I do wro—" Tsuzuki and Hisoka both stopped dead a strange tingling sensation permeating their entire bodies.

"It's... A seven-mile circular spirit barrier!" Hisoka exclaimed pressing his hands against the invisible wall.

"I get it now! That's why the ghost sightings are in a ring!"

"But what do the ghosts have to do with the barrier? Barriers are used to kept ghosts out not in!"

* * *

"Damn it. It's a barrier," Watari said touching the wall, "I'll see if I can get through it."

"Waaaah! Don't, Watari-san! It's too dangerous!"

"I'll be fine, Gushoushin. If my hypothesis is correct, then this barrier should..." Watari pressed against the barrier there was a spark of magic but he was able to pass through, "See, it's not a harmful barrier. It's no harm to humans with form. At the moment we are in human form, so nothing happens to us. But this is a spirit barrier. Dead spirits get trapped in here, and can never get out."

"But what's the point of it, then? Why did that Muraki have to cover his whole estate with a spirit barrier? Why does he want to keep dead spirits in here?"

"There has to be a clue somewhere... Let us start our search."

* * *

A large ornate door opened as Tsuzuki and Hisoka reached the top step of the manor house. "Welcome, Tsuzuki-sama, Kurosaki-sama. I have heard of your coming from the master. Please, please come inside..." Muraki's Steward gestured them inside with a sweep of his ancient arm.

"You call this an estate...? I mean its sooooo big and it looks so expensive and all that! Look at that classy statue!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, "There are rich people in this world, aren't there...? My house is always freezing cold...!"

"Tsuzuki."

"Yeah, Hisoka?"

"We have to keep Muraki's attention towards us. So don't be an idiot and try to be as sociable as possible, okay? Besides his house isn't that big…"

"I know, I know!"

The Steward opened the door to what appeared to be a parlor, "Master, I have brought them." Tsuzuki and Hisoka entered nervously; Muraki was seated on a plush leather chair and the coffee table in front of him held several tea pots and a variety of sweets, almost as if he was expecting them to arrive.

"You delight me... How nice a surprise. I did not think that you would be the one to visit me... Please make yourself comfortable. You are welcome to stay overnight if you wish..."

Tsuzuki blanched and he tried to run away yet again but Hisoka caught him and forced him into the love seat next to Muraki with himself on the other side.

"And young Hiso—"

"Don't mind about me." Hisoka interrupted, "I just came as an acquaintance. You can do whatever you like with him." If possible, Tsuzuki went even whiter and started foaming at the mouth at Hisoka's words.

"Are you alright, Tsuzuki-san? Perhaps you have a cold. Here, take your clothes off, and let me see what is wrong with you... Don't worry I'm a doctor. Now, Let me take a look - at every, single, bit of you..."

"I-i-i-i-i-I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine!" Tsuzuki stammered leaning away from the doctor and then whispering to Hisoka under his breath, "You will pay for this!"

"If you don't keep Muraki engaged, you're going to muck up our plan! Be of some use for a change, and keep Muraki _engaged_." Hisoka whispered back pushing Tsuzuki off of him.

Muraki grinned at this little exchange, "Sakaki, you are excused."

The Steward bowed deeply, "As you wish, master."

* * *

"I feel a strange presence," Watari said as they walked around the forest that surrounded the large manor house.

"Yes," Tatsumi agreed.

Gushoushin flapped his wings widly, "What do you mean, by 'strange presence'?"

_"Ohhhh, OHHOHhhhhooooo, OOOOoooooo!"_

"GAHH!" Watari and Gushoushin yelled when they heard the ghostly nosies.

Tatsumi rolled his eyes at their antics, "Are you Akane Nanamori?"

"C-c-come out! W-w-we won't scare you...or anything...! W-w-we ca-a-me to h-help yyyou!"

"Who are you...?" A deep, dark and most definitely not a little girl's voiced asked.

"We're Shinigamis from Enma-chou's Summoning Department," Watatri said cautiously.

"Shinigamis?" The wind around them swirled and hundreds and ghostly voices cried out.

"What on earth is happening!AAAHHHH! Help me! Nooooo! Help! Arghhhhh!"

"Get yourself together, Gushoushin. Quiet!" Tatsumi said, valiantly trying restraining the panic in his one voice.

* * *

The grandfather clock in the entrance hall chimed three. "Oh! It is already so late...How time flies when we are enjoying ourselves..."

"That's strange..." Hisoka whispered to Tsuzuki, "Watari-san's team should have contacted us by this time."

"Would you like another cup of coffee, Tsuzuki-san? My steward, Sakaki makes the best coffee, you see."

"Ah...Oh...Um...Yes, please...Thank you." Tsuzuki took a long drag of the black liquid. "Wow - this coffee is terrific," he exclaimed in an unnaturally higher voice.

"I am pleased that you like it... That one is a Hawaiian blend straight-black. How would you like a Blue Mountain and Mocha blend next?"

"That would...be nice, thank you!" Tsuzuki laughed nervously his left eye twitching slightly.

"Please excuse me for a moment," Hisoka said and then promptly left to search for Watari and the others leaving his partner in the "care" of Muraki.

"Oi! Hisoka!" The door closed with a loud bang, Tsuzuki paled and he sank into the couch eyes wide with a mix of shock and fear.

"Is something wrong, Tsuzuki-san? Perhaps you are all tense now because we are all alone…together?" Muraki placed his hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder as he leaned closer. "There is nothing to worry about."

"Ahahaha... Yes, y-yes indeed I mean NO! I'm not w-worrying at all!" Tsuzuki said sinking further back into the cushions as Muraki approached. _'I have to change the subject I have to change the subject Ihavetochangethesubject!'_

"Hey, I've always wondered why is your hair's silver? How can that be when you're Japanese? Or maybe you have foreign blood in you? Do you?"

"You are embarrassing me, Tsuzuki-san, thinking about me like that makes me wonder where else your mind has wandered?" Muraki said stroking Tsuzuki's cheek.

"What! I mean, no...I wasn't, um..! Er...I was just...um...a little interested, that's all!" Muraki stared deep into Tsuzuki inhumanly coloured eyes Tsuzuki's cheeks flushed and his breath became heavier. The doctor smirked and pulled backs suddenly.

"How would you like another cup of coffee? Royal Copenhagen Mediterranean blend or Wedgewood original blend?"

"No, I...think I've had enough coffee, thank you very much..." Tsuzuki said beginning to fan himself. "It's getting rather hot in here isn't it?" Muraki's smirked widened and he began to laugh.

"What's so funny!"

"You, of course! What a farce..."

"Muraki! You...you tricked us into this!"

"And you're saying that you weren't tricking me? Behind our idle chattering, we were sniffing around our true intentions - I enjoyed the subtle game we played."

"WHAT!" Tsuzuki banged his fists on the table smashing his coffee cups. He picked another up and hurled it at Muraki who dodged it and laughed even harder. Tsuzuki went to stand but he fell over his legs unable to move. He tried to pull himself up on the table but the table-cloth slid spilling several pieces of cake on him.

"Wha-what's...happening? I...I can't..stand...up...!" Tsuzuki's mouth was going numb and his vision was gaining black around the outer edges.

Muraki stopped laughing as he prodded the Shinigami's paralyzed body his eye glowing bright. "It is almost time..."

"What...do you mean...ti...You...! What...did you...put in the cof..…." Tsuzuki's eyes rolled back in his head as he collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Even though Shinigamis are immortal - they do not have any more resistance to drugs than humans. Unlike me no poison will harm me...hehe...The fun has just begun, Tsuzuki-san."


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Another Chapter! Well...here you go...Oh! Wait the yaoi scene in this chapter is Rated M and it wasn't in the original CD so don't it think of it that way. Yumm Yaoi... okay you can read it now.**

* * *

"Hello! This is Gushoushin Elder!" The bird yelled in to the cellphone.

"It's me Hisoka. Where are you now? What's happening?"

"You wouldn't believe what's happening over here! We're in so much trouble! Please, Hisoka-san, come and help! Waaaaahhh!" Gushoushin voice was drowned out by the howling wind and the moans of the dead.

"What are all these spirits! Is it Muraki's fault!...What if...Watari-san and others are in danger!...Shit!" Hisoka turns around and burst through the doors to the drawing room.

"MURAK! What the hell are you planning…?" Hisoka's voice trailed away as he gazed around the empty room "Tsuzuki? Tsuzuki! Damn it! That bastard tricked us!"

* * *

"Ohmykami W-w-wait a minute, will you! No one told me that there'd be THIS many spirits trapped in the spirit barrier! It'd be _impossible_ to find Akane-chan's spirit out of _this_ lot!" Watari screamed as the multitude of sprits pressed upon them.

Tatsumi blew a whistle trying to get the lost souls to line up "You there! Get in line! Don't push in! You! Keep the line straight! Are you listening to me!"

"Ehh...Yup. Next person! Your name please, sir?" Gushoushin said typing furiously on his computer.

"GRHGHBBBHHHHAAAAAARGH!"

"Tarou Tanaka?* Alright. Watari-san! Please escort Tanaka-san to A-block!"

"Coming! Over here!" Watari sang and then whispered quietly to Gushoushin, "This is so meaningless! We could go on forever, there's too many spirits!"

"Exactly! Why did we end up doing this anyway!"

"Because of this STUPID barrier, remember! All these lost spirits are trapped within the barrier - if the barrier disappears, they will go to heaven. But since we can't make it disappear, we have to look for Akane here while sorting out whose spirit is whose."

"Hmmm? What did you just say?" Tatsumi said to the ghost nearest him, "Ooooh. A bribe? You are a smart man, I see. Very smart indeed - I will put you at the front of the queue to go to heaven."

"Ta-Tatsumi-san! What the hell do you think you're doing! A public servant shouldn't be taking bribes!"

"Ha! Who said we can't! I don't _want_ to take bribes, Gushoushin - I'm just doing it so that we can satisfy the ghosts as well as make some sense and get things to move faster! And just why do we have to be working like this when we were supposed to have a NICE RELAXING HOLIDAY! Isn't _that_ unfair!"

"Hey stop it there guys! We just have to get rid of this barrier, and everything will be fine!"

"But _how_!"

"The fastest way would be to get the person who did it to un-do it," Tatsumi said matter-a-factly.

"Let's go then! Gushoushin, we're leaving this place to you!"

"Eh- wha- ME! You're leaving _me_ all alone with these spirits!"

"Well, there's no other way, mate!" Watari said slapping the bird across the back, "I mean, someone has to stay here and take care of the poor spirits…or would you rather come with us and fight Muraki...?"

"Heh-he-he! I'll just stay here!"

"Good! Take care of them, okay!" Watari shouted as he and Tatsumi ran off.

"How did I end up here?" The little bird sighed, "Waaah! Get into line, will you! You there! Don't push!"

* * *

A slow but steady water drip falls onto the crown of Tsuzuki's head, gradually pulling him from his drug induced slumber, "Uh...What...the hell...is this cellar...?"

A dark chuckle came out of the corner; Muraki stepped in to the light "This is the secret room. A little room that satisfies all of my desires..."

"A secret room?"

"Not even Sakaki knows about this room... No one can enter this room. Do you know what that means?"

"No! Now take these chains off!" Tsuzuki yelled pulling at the chains holding him to the table.

"Of course I won't take off those chains. I much prefer you this way, bound and helpless." Muraki leaned over the weakened shinigami; his eyes alight with an unholy hunger.

"Heh...Heh-heh...Stupid chains. I can easily..." He tugged at the chains but he was secured and wasn't going anywhere "Ngghh...! Gghh! Damn it!"

"Don't waste your energy, Tsuzuki-san... Please be a good boy and behave well... Because you - are going to live here forever, and serve as my little doll...Forever..." One of Muraki's long fingers caressed Tsuzuki's cheek. Instinctively, Tsuzuki turned his head away, causing him to see the frills and porcelain that all but covered the wall.

"Ugh! No way! Dolls?"

"So you've noticed - how do you like my antique dolls? Aren't they all beautiful?"

"But you are the most beautiful, most perfect doll in my whole collection...The one and only doll...with amethyst coloured eyes..."

"Don't call me a doll!" Muraki didn't respond but slowly pulled out a long flay knife. "W-w-what's with the knife? W-w-what are you...going to do to me!"

Muraki's smile widened and with one clean swipe he cut away the front of Tsuzuki's shirt. "Don't! Stop! Please!" Muraki ignored his pleas and drove the knife into his prisoner's stomach. Again and again he plunged his knife the soft flesh of the shinigami until blood seemed to pour from every inch of his abdomen and Tsuzuki's cries for mercy had faded away to nonsensical mummers.

Muraki stepped away from his work and dropped his knife breathing heavily, "You are so beautiful...! All chained up, covered in your own blood - you are like a beautiful beast! Every time it gasps in pain, every time its blood drips to the floor - the beast increases its beauty!"

"You...disgusting...sadist," Tsuzuki gasped.

Muraki seemed too caught up in his own world to notice Tsuzuki's insult. "A beautiful bloody angel, a killer with the kindest face. When I watch you gasp and writhe with pain, I am drowned in ecstasy - I feel the utmost pleasure, but..." Muraki seemed too returned to his senses as Tsuzuki's wounds began to heal.

"But it is unfair if I am the only one enjoying it... It is a pity that you do not feel the pleasure with me... So now - very, very soon, I will let you feel pleasure...with my body."

Muraki quickly undid his tie and dress shirt, throwing them carelessly to the side. He came up to Tsuzuki who began to struggled desperately throwing all his strength into this last ditch attempt at freedom. It was useless. Tsuzuki froze as Muraki's hand caressed his jaw.

"Look at me." Tsuzuki obeyed the command and looked up his eyes wide and welling with tears or fear and pain. Muraki's face was strangely blank as he bent down and caught the other's man's innocent mouth in a kiss. The almost sweet kiss shocked Tsuzuki so much that he gasped and allowed his attacker to plunge his tongue into his mouth. As Muraki's tongue danced inside of the other man, his hands played over Tsuzuki's now fully healed chest, rubbing the blood covered flesh and coaxing it to relax. He teased one of Tsuzuki's nipples, causing the man to grunt in repressed pleasure. Muraki pulled away from Tsuzuki, tugging on his tongue lightly before breaking the kiss entirely.

Tsuzuki moaned as Muraki nibbling on the soft skin where his jaw and neck meet. "No…" his voice trailed away as the mad doctor moved down his neck, nipping and sucking.

"You taste delicious, Tsuzuki- even better than I thought you would," Muraki said, lapping up some of the blood that was slowly drying on the shinigami's chest.

"Bastard," Tsuzuki said through gritted teeth.

"Now, now, don't say that. Why can't you just enjoy it?" Muraki's hand cupped Tsuzuki through his jeans, "Oh! It seems you already are! Such a pervert you are, Tsuzuki."

"Nngh!" Tsuzuki moaned arching his hips slightly forward as Muraki rubbed him through the course fabric of his pants. Muraki quickly unzipped Tsuzuki's jeans and removed them and his underwear in one pull. The shinigami moaned again as the Doctor took his half-hard cock in his hand pumping slowly. Despite his blood loss Tsuzuki's cheeks flushed and his member hardened even more under Muraki's ministrations.

Pre-cum began to roll onto Muraki's hand and he started to pump his hand even faster his long fingers running over the tip of the other man's cock. Tsuzuki's hips began thrusting, his moans becoming louder and more frequent as he reached his climax.

"Muraki," he cried as he came. Muraki removed his hand from the deflating phallus and licked some of the cum off his hand.

"Delicious Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki was panting heavily, tears welling in the corners of his eyes, "Bastard."

"Now don't say that Tsuzuki, we just shared a beautiful moment together and now," Muraki said retrieving his knife, "it's time to share an even more beautiful one." The knife flashed and a small thin cut appeared on Tsuzuki's lower abdomen. Blood ran from the wound Muraki dipped his hand in the stream covering his fingers in the red liquid. When his hand was thoroughly covered he pressed one finger against the shinigami's anus.

"What are you doing?" Tsuzuki screeched as the finger entered him.

"Relax, it'll feel good soon…" Muraki pumped the finger in and out and after a minute added a second finger. Tsuzuki groaned at the new intrusion and tried to pull away but Muraki used his other hand to force is hips down. The fingers inside of Tsuzuki began to scissor stretching his muscles the blood and cum lubricant making the walls slick and soon Muraki removed his fingers.

"No," Tsuzuki said as Muraki removed his belt.

"Don't worry, it will only hurt the first time. You will find it pleasurable..." Muraki said leaning over the shinigami his erection brushing against Tsuzuki's thigh. "After a while that is…"

"No! Don't!"


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY! Only one more chapter! If I were you I'd go back and read the previous chapter just for the yaoi! Yum Yaoi!  
I do not own Yami no Matsuei...damn it! *cries in corner* "I hope you enjoy..."  
**

* * *

Footsteps cut through the silence of the empty halls. "Not here! Or here!" Hisoka said throwing open the doors as he passed them. "Not here either! What the hell is this mansion! I've looked through every single room, and still - why can't I find Muraki or Tsuzuki…Maybe I missed some rooms…No, I couldn't have."

"Kurosaki-kun!" Tatsumi yelled as he and Watari turned the corner.

" Watari-san! Tatsumi-san!"

"What happened? You look incredibly pale!"

"While I was contacting Gushoushin, Tsuzuki and Muraki disappeared! Shit! It's all my fault!"

"That's terrible!" Watari cried, "If we don't find him quickly, Muraki might…" He shuddered not even wanting to think of the possibilities.

"I swear I looked all over this estate, but they're nowhere!" Tears started to form in Hisoka's eyes and he gave a dry sob, "It's all my fault! If I didn't leave Tsuzuki and Muraki on their own, none of this would have happened!"

"Bon, there's no need for you to take responsibility."

"Tsuzuki must have also been caught off guard, so it is his fault, too." Tatsumi said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"But—" The sound of bells ringing caused Hisoka to stop, "Akane-chan?" The Small figure of a girl appeared next to him tugging on his sleeve.

"This way…He's this way," she started walking down the hall Hisoka had just come from.

"Is she leading us to…?"

"Yes. Let's go!" All three of them took off down the hall twisting and turning. Finally Akane floated through a door that lead to Muraki's private bedroom. She stood by the fire place and pointed one of the square bricks.

"Push it…He's at the end…" With that she disappeared. Hisoka quickly ran over and pressed the brick a portion of the wall next to him slide open revealing a dark hallway with a single doors at the end.

"Don't worry, it will only hurt the first time. You will find it pleasurable…after a while…" Muraki's voice floated down the hall and everyone's eyes widened in shock and the bolted down the hallway.

"No! Don't!" Tsuzuki shouted weakly

"BASTARD! What the hell are you doing to Tsuzuki! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! NOW!" Hisoka yelled banging his fist against the door.

Muraki sneered and pulled away from Tsuzuki, "Stupid brat! Just when we were getting to the good part!"

"Hisoka Thank Kami!" Tsuzuki croaked in relief as the door burst open.

"Are you alright, Tsuzuki-sa…" Tatsumi's sentence trailed off as he saw Tsuzuki's bloody and undressed state, "It seems that we were too late! How obscene!"

"DON'T STAND AND LOOK AT ME, PERVERT! Just…help me…!"

"Muraki…you…! I'm not going to forgive you this time!"

"Those are my lines, brat. How dare you interrupt my pleasure! You have crossed my line of tolerance... I will have to punish you!"

"I meet you outside." Hisoka growled turning on his heel and walking coldly away.

"My pleasure... Oh, Tsuzuki-san, you can't get out of those chains no matter how hard you try - I have the keys, remember?" Muraki followed Hisoka the keys rattling in his pocket.

"Wait!" Tatsumi yelled "Kurosaki-kun! You can't take on Muraki by yourself!"

"What about me!" Tsuzuki cried struggling against the chains, "You're all going to leave me like this? In this gloomy, cold place? With my pants down! You've got to be joking…HELP!"

"I'm coming!" Watari yelled as he burst into the room, late because _"scientists aren't made for running._" "Wow Tsuzuki… Was I...interrupting you from anything?"

"Don't stare at me! Help me!"

"Alright alright…let me just—" Watari tugged at the chains lightly and stopped.

"What!"

"You're tied up so many times over, _plus_ the chains are locked - it will take hours to undo..." Tsuzuki groaned tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "But do not despair - I have just the plan for you. Drink my new potion, and you'll be out of those chains in no time!"

"...No."

"Alright then. If you want to stay there forever, that's your problem."

"AAAAHHH! NO! Wait a second!"

Watari laughed darkly, "So you'll drink it? My new potion?" There was a very pregnant pause as Tsuzuki stared at the small vial of possible purple poison in Watari's hand.

"…yes."

"GREAT CHOICE! Here - open your mouth! Say 'aaaahhhh'!" Watari poured the liquid down Tsuzuki throat. It tasted sweet, kinda like cake. Suddenly the chains around Tsuzuki started to lossen.

"It's working!" Watari yelled in shock. Finally, Tsuzuki was free of his bonds and looking up at Watari.

Tsuzuki's voice was higher in pitch, "What the hell is this!"

* * *

"MURAKI ! What's your filthy plan this time!"

"Plan?"

"Don't play innocent! Why did you make a huge barrier around your estate!"

"What has it got to do with you? You chose to enter my estate knowing that I had made a barrier around it. Why start asking about it now, when you paid no heed to it before? I enjoyed your childish acting - pretending to be interested in me and visiting me, but behind me, sending a team to investigate my estate. I am insulted. Your plan has no refinement, no beauty."

"...Bastard...!"

"Kurosaki-kun!" Tatsumi said holding the younger shinigami back. "Get hold of yourself! You can't beat Muraki just because you are hotheaded and reckless: think sensibly, and control yourself!"

"I can't believe that a little brat like you…disturbed my utmost pleasure…Do you know how big a sin you committed…?" Hisoka's faced turned a violent shade of red, he broke free of Tatsumi and charged at the doctor.

* * *

"What the hell is this!" Tsuzuki yelled at Watari in a high squeaky voice.

"YES! SUCCESS! Just look at how little you are...!" Watari sighed crouching down to look at the tiny Tsuzuki. "I never thought that it'd actually work...!"

"Watari!"

"I...I mean, I'm glad you could get out of those chains!"

"...Yeah...Thank-you...But there's one problem. When am I going to go back to normal size? You had better not say that I'm going to be this small forever...!"

"No worries! You should be back to normal in 3 minutes."

"3 minutes! I can't wait that long, idiot!"

"God you are cute at this size!"

"Shut—" The was a loud crash and the sound of an explosion.

"Hisoka can't beat Muraki like that..." Tsuzuki squeaked, "He's too angry and irrational... I'm worried..." Tsuzuki started to run covering about a centimeter per second.

"Wait! Wait a second!" Watari said.

"WHY ARE YOU STOPPING ME! I'VE GOT TO HELP HISOKA! Ahhhh!" Watari picked up Tsuzuki by the scruff of his neck. "What do you think you're doing?"

"It'll be much quicker if I just carry you and run! Here we go!"

"Gahhhhh!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay well i really have no excuse for why it took me so long to update this except that I did not work on it at all during school because I was too obessed with another story (Riddles of Love you should go read it if you like Batman). Anyways here you are sorry and...I don't own Yami No Matsuei!"**

* * *

"Rin-pyou-tou-sha-kai-jin-retsu-zai!" Hisoka chanted. His spell whizzed past Muraki, out the window, and landed in the forest with a loud bang. Muraki sent his own spell at Hisoka and it landed dead. With a huge explosion Hisoka was sent flying backwards and he land screaming in pain.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Tatsumi cried running over to him. Hisoka coughed and groaned, he was bleeding but his shinigami powers were already healing him.

"I am sick of your childs' play fighting. Don't you see that you can't beat me?" Hisoka couldn't respond, he had nearly passed out. Tatsumi stood and was about to spend in own attack at Muraki when a high squeaky voice cut through the air.

"MURAKI! STOP RIGHT THERE! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HISOKA AGAIN!"

"…" Both Tatsumi and Muraki stared at Watari's hand which held the miniature Tsuzuki.

"T-t-tsuzuki-san!? …You've become so small, what happened?"

"He drank my new potion!" Watari said proudly.

"Oi Watari! When am I going to turn back to normal!?"

"Well...it's strange...you should have turned back by now...Maybe I mucked up some calculations..."

"FINE THEN! Muraki! You're going to pay for what you did to me! You even hurt Hisoka as well! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

"It has been a while since the last time we crossed swords... You are much smaller than usual, but...you, are still you. Let us enjoy ourselves..." He smiled thinking about how interesting it would be to play with Tsuzuki at his current size.

Tsuzuki squeaked in anger and withdrew some fuda charms. He threw them at Muraki who was able to dodge them. They landed against the wall. Even though their power was reduce they still made a large gaping hole in the wall.

"How pleasant...Your anger...it sends shivers up my spine, Tsuzuki-san. Those negative feelings give me power." He laughed with a sick joy, "I feel the happiest when I am fighting with you!"

"I pray to the twelve gods who protect me show yourself before me. Come, Byakko!" Surpringly Tsuzuki had enough power to summon the tiger god because Byakko burst forth from his world with a great burst of flame. Hisoka, who was just standing up, was blown off his feet and into a wall. Byakko blew fire from his mouth and seared Muraki's bare chest.

"What power!" Muraki cried bent over clutching his injured abdomen. He fell to the floor and Tsuzuki ran over.

"Muraki...You can't escape now! Prepare to die!" Muraki laughed. "What's so funny!?"

"Tsuzuki-san... You are so honest and straight-minded... If I move an inch..." Muraki extended his hand and Tsuzuki threw up his hands ready to fight "See? You react almost excessively... Now I know how much I mean to you, Tsuzuki-san..."

"What...do you...mean...?"

"Oh? You still do not realize? This was all..." Muraki's words were lost by the crashing of one of the walls.

"What did you just say!?"

"I just said - that this was all a big joke. Of course, I thought of it - but I thought that maybe some fooling around like this is good for a change... And I got to know you better, too."

"J-j-just wait a minute! Then what about...the huge barrier!?" The now fully conscious Hisoka cried.

"Oh? I was just practicing my skills. It turned out better than I expected, so I left it there to see what it might do." He cackled loudly.

"STOP LAUGHING! Why did you leave it there for so long! "

"Because it looked interesting, of course."

"HUH!?"

"Well...I was very bored these few weeks...I couldn't help myself. When I heard that you five Shinigamis were to have a holiday, I arranged matters so that that blond over there will get the travel coupon..."

"WHAT!?"

"Wait a second. How did Muraki even know about our holiday and schedule?... Tatsumi did you sell our schedule to Muraki?

"How dare you suspect me! I wouldn't sell my friends just for a little money!"

"How about if I give you 5000 0000 yen for ownership of Tsuzuki-san's body for a month?"

"Deal!"

"That's so cruel!" Tsuzuki cried.

"Be that as it may," Muraki said standing, "I was planning on using the barrier as a bait to lure Tsuzuki-san here. But this time - I didn't have to use the barrier to lure you. You came on your own account. Does it not show that we are destined to be together, Tsuzuki-san?"

"Undo the barrier. Right now!" Tsuzuki demanded, "You have no use for it now, do you?"

"Yes, that is true, but... You see, some certain people stomped around in my mansion with dirty shoes on, suspected me for doing things that I didn't, and blew up half the place."

"You stirred us up to do it!" Hisoka pointed at Muraki accusingly.

"_But_ I am a victim, nonetheless. My precious belongings have been destroyed. Look at my estate - half of it is now ashes. All of the art and cutlery here as well as furniture were all first-class. They were very expensive things. If you do not pay for these things, then I will not do what you have asked me to."

"…repay?"

"Yes. Do you want to know how?"

"How?" Tsuzuki gulped.

"Come closer, and I will tell you. Give me your beautiful ear that entices me to bite it every time I see it." Murai bent down and whispered in Tsuzuki's ear. The shinigami;s face paled with every word the doctor spoke.

"No...no...not that...Anything but that...Please...! NOOOooo!"

* * *

'_And so, Muraki agreed to undo the barrier around his estate, and the poor lost souls were set free at last. Most of them were souls that were on the 'deceased list' but had not yet gone to heaven. Except one. The little girl, Akane Nanamori...' _

Two men stood over a hospital bed were a small girl laid deathly still, tubes and moniter's attached to her chest.

Finally one of the men spoke. "Doctor, will Akane..."

"Her wounds have healed completely, but she will not regain consciousness... Perhaps because she had hit her head so hard. She will be a vegetable state if she does not regain consciousness soon."

"Oh please! Why!?" The father began to cry so loudly that he nearly missed the faint moan of his daughter. "Akane!?"

"Daddy...! What happened..?"

'_And so her spirit returned safely to her body. It seems that her life has just started.'_

* * *

'_Fourth day of our vacation. God yesterday was a hard day! I don't think we could call this holiday a 'holiday', don't you think? Ah well. At least today is a proper holiday. Tsuzuki was back to normal size when he woke up this morning, too. All's back to normal!'_

"…Strange…"

"What's up, Bon?"

"I feel that I've forgotten something very important…"

"You too, Kurosaki-kun?" Tatsumi said, "I've been having this weird feeling that I've forgotten something too."

"Don't worry about it! It's probably NOTHING important!" Tsuzuki said nervously on the verge of tears, "I wanna forget everything...everything."

"That's right! I remember. What did Muraki say to you about the repayment yesterday?"

"Please…Don't ask…I can't get married now!"

"What does he mean?" Gushoshin asked.

Hisoka shrugged. "No idea. He doesn't tell us what happened no matter how many times we beg him to tell us. Doesn't that just make you wanna know more?"

Tsuzuki rubbed the tears from her eyes. "To HELL with it! LET'S GO PLAY, EVERYONE!"

"Right you are! Hey Gushoushin, why don't we go play tennis? I'll show you my beautiful smashing skills!"

"Well, I shall go and do some reading. Don't disturb me." Tatsumi threatened, "If you do…you know what's going to happen, right?"

"We won't disturb you." Everyone said fearfully.

"I'm going to bed," Hisoka said yawning.

"Well, I guess I'll go fishing or something."

* * *

_After Hisoka and I had returned to our usual work, we were called out by Tatsumi. Muraki had sent a huge bill for the damage done to his estate! _

"Tsuzuki-san! How DARE you make Enma-chou's debts even worse than now!?"

"Don't kill me!"

"Phew, what's all the fuss, guys? Oh! There you are, Tsuzuki!"

"Waataariiii! Help meeee! Hisoka and Tatsumi are meanies!"

"Leave it to me! …But you've got to do something for me. I made another new potion! You can be a test rat for my jumbo-max dream potion'! Isn't it exciting!? Tsuzukiiii, won't you be my guinea-pig again? Please?"

"Tsuzuki-san!" Tatsumi yelled grabbing him by the collar. "Our Summoning Department CAN NOT pay off all of this! Go and pay for it with your body, right now. RIGHT NOW! ALL OF IT!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Hisoka! Hisokaaaaaaaa, help meeeeeeee! Please!"

"It's your fault, idiot."

"Hisokaaaa! You're just as mean!"

"Tsuzuki, what say you? Please?" Watari said pulling the stopper from the bottle.

"TSUZUKI-SAN!?" Tatsumi shook him violently.

"SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEE!"

"Idiot."


End file.
